la gatita haru
by ykys
Summary: giotto tubo animales sagrados, pero fueron traicionados ,  estos protegen a la familia desde la sombras,ahora le ponen una prueva a tsuna y su familia, que tiene que ver haru y las chicas en esto
1. Chapter 1

Introducción

Saben uno está atado al trabajo, a los amigos, a la familia, a todo, cuando una nace, nace libre sin atadura, pero a medida que se crece y se aprende te atas a otro y ellos a ti, yo era así tenía mi familia y mis amigos, pero mis padres murieron , pero no de dejaron en la calle me dejaron una fortuna que podía administra a mi corta edad , también tenía amigo que me cuidaban y querían pero no era feliz aunque sonreía , en el día que morí es el día que comencé a vivir , pero eso es más adelante les contare cuando todo empezó .

Cap. 1: el comienzo

Din, din, din, din sonó el despertador

-"haru debe levantarse desu, sino llegara tarde a la escuela "- dijo para si mismo haru , se empezó a levantar durmió con un camisón corto infantil de color blanco con estampado de ositos , se quito su camisón y se puso el uniforme de la escuela , se arreglo su cabello en una coleta de caballo agarro su maletín y salió de su casa para ir a la escuela.

Se fue tranquila mente cuando sintió que la miraban se dio vuelta y vio un gato manchado con ojos verde que la veía fija mente

- "pasa algo gatito "- pregunto haru a lo que el garo maulló y se fue.

-"buenos días haru "dijo alegre una peli negra y ojos azules. –

"- o yuki-chan hola desu "dijo haru con una sonrisa.-

- "buenos días haru "- dijo una chica de pelo azul oscuro y ojos blancos (si lose parece a hinata pero no lo es).

"- hola y buenos días sakí-chan"-

- "bien haru, como no sabemos el camino guíanos a la escuela de nanimori " - dijo yuki en forma de orden.

- "si"- dijo haru ,y cuando ya se Iván oyeron una voz .

- " buenos días haru-chan "- dijo una chica de pelo corto de color café claro.

- "kyoko-chan hola- " " hola haru " dijo una chica de pelo azul y ojos del mismo color , que venía detrás de kyoko "que no hay un saludo para mi " dijo una china de ojos negros y con dos trenzas en el pelo " hola " dijo la pelinegro " hola chrome -chan , i-pin-chan y hana-chan desu" dijo la chocolate " bien todos están reunidos vámonos a la escuela " dijo la ojiazul ,

Todas llegaron a la escuela y en la entrada se encontraron a los miembros del comité de disciplina y a su líder hibari kyokoya "miren es hibari-san , dicen que es muy malo cuando alguien incumple el reglamento " dijo la ojiazul "no no están malo desu , siempre está con tsuna-san, yamamoto-kun ,gokudera-san , lambo-chan ,mokuro-san y con el hermano de kyoko-chan y con renacer-chan " dijo haru alegre " entraron al salón antes de tocar el timbre,

Y se encontraron con los nombrados " hola chicos , como están desu" dijo la castaña.

"hola haru " dijo tsuna.

"yo " dijo yamamoto.

" hola mujer estúpida " dijo gokudera a lo que haru le saco la lengua.

" hola haru-nechan ""ku,fu,fu,fu hola "dijo lambo e mokuro .

" hola ellas son yuki-chan y sakí-chan " dijo señalándolas .

"mucho gusto "dijeron todos.

" bien chicos siéntense que comen Sara la clase " dijo el profesor , el día paso normal y llego la hora de salir y todos guardaron sus cosa y de la nada apareció renacer.

"reborn que haces aquí "dijo tsuna.

"caos vine por una reunión familiar "dijo renacer.

"reunión "

"si dame tsuna , tus guardianes y tu nos reuniremos ahora en la azotea , solo falta hibari y ryohei "dijo fijándose en cierta peli castaña hola haru ,.

" me puedes hacer un favor " dijo el bebe

"si reborn-chan , cual es "dijo haru.

"puedes buscar a hibari y decirle que venga a la azotea "

" si reborn-chan "dijo esta y se fue.

"renacer no puedes mandar a haru con hibari-san " dijo tsuna alterado.

"no le hará nada dame tsuna , ahora vámonos "dijo este y tsuna y los demás los siguieron "

En otra parte haru busca van en el jardín a hibari y vio en un árbol al gato de la mañana y estaba atrapado.

" no te preocupes gatito haru te ayudara "dijo subiendo al árbol y cuando casi tenia al gato se resbala y cae de este , haru espero el golpe pero nunca llego y abrió los ojos y se encontró con dos orbes azabaches.

"herbívora por que estabas en el árbol "dijo el prefecto.

"Hai hibari-san es que quise salvar a un gatito atrapado en el árbol y tropecé, y, y lo siento por causarle problemas " dijo haru sonrojada y mirando sus dedos.

" Está bien, pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez "dijo hibari sin soltarla, haru se dio cuenta que hibari aun la cargaba y se sonrojo mas.

"Ano hibari-san, me podría bajar por favor" dijo la castaña jugando con sus dedos y muy sonrojada, pensamiento de hibari - porque tendrá tanta prisa , o acaso le molesta mi presencia , o ahora que lo pienso se ve muy infantil así-.

" hibari-san, me baja" dijo la castaña, a lo que saco a este de sus pensamientos y la bajo, y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando haru lo llamo.

" Ano hibari-san, reborn-kun me pidió que lo encontrara" para que" con voz cortante" a eto , dijo que era una reunión familiar y que fuera ala azotea de la escuela y que era muy importante desu" este la vio fijamente y le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar.

" Iré pero solo porque usted se tomo la molestia de decirme" la castaña sonrió" hai, gracias desu" y este se fue .

Haru regreso al salón recojio sus cosas y salió de la escuela .

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

En la azotea de nanimori

Estaban tsuna preocupado por lo que fuera a decir reborn, gokudera estaba a la par de tsuna fumando, yamamoto estaba platicando con ryohei sobre los club, lambo bostezo de sueño, solo faltaban hibari, mokuro y reborn.

-caos, como están –dijo el arcobaleno

-reborn para que nos llamasteis – pregunto tsuna impaciente

- es para que les diga sus nuevos aliado, o hibari por fin llegaste – dijo el bebe a hibari que acababa de entra.

- bien bebe que sea importante –

- ku, fu, fu, fu yo también quisiera saber arcobaleno – dijo mokuro apareciendo en una bola de humo.

- roduko que haces aquí- dijo el pelinegro sacando sus trofaz .

-bien, bien cálmense, ahora que estamos todos, continuare, como iba diciendo hay nuevos aliados –

- aliados, y quienes son – pregunta el castaño.

- son animali sacri prima (es italiano y significa animales sagrados primeros) esta organización antes le sirvió a primo y sus guardianes y cuando ellos murieron estos desaparecieron, pero siempre nos ayudan en las sombras y siempre se mantiene neutra, pero ahora ha decidido servir a los vongolas como antes.

- y cuando los conoceremos – pregunta el castaño

- ellos están escogiendo sus nuevas corpi, entes o en otras palabras nuevos cuerpos, ya que ellos son espíritus y necesitan un cuerpo , no para controlarlo , sino para darles sus poderes en pocas palabras , a la persona que escogerán serán sus nueva descendencia- dijo reborn explicando – a y ellos mejor dicho ellas van a ser mujeres y nos reuniremos con ellas en una semana .-

-reborn que tipo de animales son-

- son, bueno los menos fuertes son el mono y el conejo luego sigue la serpiente, perro, el lobo, zorro y el líder y mas fuerte el gato, a les vierto todos el conejo , lobo , perro , serpiente , mono y el zorro son muy leales al gato , y este es muy astuto- .

Todos pensaron en los que les dijo el arcobaleno, como serian las personas con quienes se reunirían , después de eso todos se retiraron a sus casa sin antes pensar en las personas que les gustan , ya que tenían un mal presentimiento .

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Haru iva a su casa sola y para llegar a esta ella cruzada un puente con un rio grande y profundo , recordó que su madre le decía que tuviese cuidado al pasar por aquí , a como la extrañaba , luego vio al gato de la mañana y por culpa de este , estuvo con hibari y se puso muy nerviosa , todas las amigas de haru sabían que a ella le gustaba hibari, pero no le gusta estar cerca de este porque la pone nerviosa . Luego oyó un miau y voltio a ver y era el gato.

-neko-chan , por qué haces la vida de haru imposible desu - dijo haru , luego se dio la vuelta para regresar a casa , cuando tropezó y cayó al rio , haru trato de salir pero no pudo , sintió que sus fuerzas se desvanecían y antes de perder la conciencia oyó una voz que decía – " en el día que mueras comenzaras a vivir" –.

Mientras tanto unas chicas le paso lo mismo con voces que le susurraban al oído antes que están perdieran la conciencia


	2. ahora eres animal sacri prima

Cap. 2 : los instintos, a eres animali sacri prima

Haru abrió sus ojos pesada mente , y noto algo " eeee por que dormí en las vigas del techo " dijo la castaña asustado

"tu puedes haru salta a las 3, uno , dos tres " dijo haru y salto cayendo de pie "raro , o no voy a llegar tarde " dijo la castaña vistiéndose para la escuela "bien estoy lista y flan tan 15 minutos , espero que hibari-san no me muerda hasta la muerte por a ver llegado tarde "dijo saliendo de su casa rápida mente

Mientras con el decimo capo y sus amigos y tutor.

"reborn quien crees que serán los sucesores "

"no se dame-tsuna , solo se que ya los escogieron y que hoy nos diran donde reunirnos y que hora " dijo el arcobaleno

" a que hora nos dirán reborn–san " dijo el italiano

"a la hora del almuerzo , asi que tsuna dile a tus guardianes que nos reuniremos a la hora del almuerzo "

" si reborn " dijo desganado

" Decimo no creo que hibari no quiera reunirse de nuevo "

"Tienes razón gokudera-kun "

" mmmmm que tal si le pedimos a haru que lo llame, la ultima vez funciono " dijo yamamoto

" idiota del beisbol no creo que funcione otra vez "

"funcionara " dijo reborn

" como lo sabes " dijo el capo .

" solo lo se y ahora corran o llegaran tarde "

" que pero si es temprano " dijo el castaño viendo su reloj

" decimo ya se fue "dijo este señalando el espacio vacio.

"diablos "

"hoy no es esa haru la que viene a lla " dijo señalando a la chica corriendo

" si es la mujer estúpida "

"¡haru! " dijo el castaño llamando su atención

" o tsuna-san yamamoto-kun y gokudera-san buenos días lo siento tengo que corree " dijo la castaña pasándolos de largo

"por que tendrá tanta prisa "

"quien sabe "

Con haru corriendo , al cruzar una esquina se tropezó con alguien .

" hai lo siento desu " dijo sobándose el lugar del golpe .

" herbívora , que haces a estas horas " dijo el extraño

" lo siento hibari-san me desperté tarde "

"mmmmm esta bien pero vete o se te ara tarde y si llegas tarde ``te morderé hasta la muerte`` "

"hai, si hibari-san" dijo la castaña corriendo del lugar

Hibari solo suspiro la herbívora lo cansada y o yo una voz de los arbustos

"Tu dijiste te morderé hasta la muerte en que sentido lo desias hibari " dijo una voz

"tú que crees bebe " dijo hibari con una sonrisa lujuriosa refiriéndose ala voz que lo llamo

" no se dime tu " dijo reborn saliendo devolviéndole la sonrisa

"tiene muchos significados "dijo el pelinegro

"si tu lo dices "dijo el arcobaleno marchándose y el pelinegro caminava hacia su escuela .

" si llegue a tiempo desu " dijo abriendo la puerta del salón jadiando

"hola haru " dijo kyoko en el mismo estado cansada como su ubiese corrido una maratón y vio a hana , i-pin ,yuki , sakí y chrome

" Porque….." no pudo terminar por que llego el profesor

" buenos días jóvenes por favor siéntense , a y esto va para ustedes señor hayato , takeshi y sawada podrían venir mas temprano " les dijo a yamamoto tsuna y gokudera que acababan de entrar al salón

" lo sentimos profesor " dijo el castaño

Suspiro " no importa ahora tomen asiento " todos acataron la orden y se sentaron " después me cuentas por que llegaste tarde " dijo kyoko a haru en susurro

La clase siguió tranquila y toco la hora del almuerzo.

" chaos " dijo el arcobaleno

" reborn " grito el castaño

"hola dame-tsuna vámonos a la reunión a , haru podrías buscar a hibari y dile que lo esperamos en la azotea " dijo este ala castaña

" si reborn , kyoko –chan nos venos en el gran árbol para almorzar "

"si haru "

Haru salió a buscar a hibari y tsuna y sus guardianes a la azotea

En la sala del comité de disciplina hibari tomaba una taza de te

Tocaron a la puerta

"adelante " dijo el pelinegro y el que toco entro

" ano hibari-san reborn me dijo que lo necesita en la azotea " dijo la castaña timida

" mmmmm , no ire " dijo este como si nada, a lo que haru se impresiono

" pero hibari-san usted tiene que ir " dijo preocupada a lo que hibari se le ocurrió algo" mmm interesante, que tal si " pensó.

" hasta donde llegaras para cumplir lo que el bebe te dijo " dijo el líder con una sonrisa juguetona , a lo que esta se sonrojo .

" que quieres que haga " dijo un poco nerviosa

"primero , que bebas un poco de te " dijo dándole la taza donde avía tomado te

" y segundo que me traigas una rebanada de pastel todos los días "

" porque "

" dicen que el pastel que comen es rico "

"oh entiendo " dijo tomando un poco de te des mismo lado que tomo hibari

" hm, sabes ire donde el bebe " dijo caminando asía la puerta "A i don de tu tomaste te yo tome , en pocas palabras me acabas de dar un beso , adiós " se fue antes de que el engañado diría algo

" queeeeeeeeee," dijo la castaña sonrojada

En otra parte de escuela nanimori .

" reborn estamos aquí, cuando vendrá esa persona "

"no estamos todos falta hibari "

"segura mente la alondra no vendrá " dijo mokuro

" para eso envié a haru "

"porque "

"para que convenciera a hibari , que no te as dado cuenta tsuna que a hibari le gusta haru " dijo el arcobaleno a los presentes

" que es cierto "

" pues claro porque cres que a aceptado en todo lo que le pide haru , pero a cada favor que va pidiendo el pone una condición , estoy seguro que ya puso una condición y haru acepto " dijo reborn , en ese momento entro hibari y todos se le quedaron viendo

" que herbívoros "

" ano hibari , te puedo aser una pregunta " dijo tsuna

" que herbívoro "

"am, bueno, es que "

"Lo que quiere decir el vongola , es que si te gusta la chica del cosplay " dijo roduko

" si y "dijo como si nada

" nada solo saber " dijo reborn

"a no se le acerquen a ella o los morderé hasta la muerte " dijo en forma posesiva

" cual fue la condición de venir" dijo reborn

" que me diera lo mismo todos los días "dijo el líder del comité de disciplina

" que cosa " dijo roduko

" no te dire , solo diré que lo que me va a dar es delicioso y me gusta mucho "dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa juguetona

" o kyokoya no sabia que te gustara tener sexo con ella " dijo mokuro

" yo nunca dije eso roduko , a lo que me referia era al pastel de chocolate que me dará todos los días " dijo explicando

" entonces no quieres tener sexo con haru " dijo reborn

" yo nunca dije a eso no " dijo el peli negro

" bien , ten te regalo esto , te revira para satisfacerla " dijo reborn dándole un libro

" gracias bebe , lo leeré hoy en el receso " dijo refiriéndose al libro

"y para mi no hay una copia " dijo mokuro

" si ten toma " dijo regalándole una copia del libro a mokuro

"reborn eres " dijo tsuna

"no importa dame-tsuna te daré uno cuando crezcas " dijo reborn

En otro lugar cerca de los pervertidos , una chica castaña caminaba confundida

"no puedo creer lo que hibari-san me iso " dijo la castaña sonrojada

" miura haru " dijo una voz femenina , haru busco la voz pero en contro al gato de los últimos días

" no devo de estar escullando cosas " dijo haru

"tu eres haru verdad " dijo la gata

" puedes hablar "dijo la castaña sorprendida

" si por que " dijo la gata como si nada

"debe de ser una broma " dijo la castaña

"no no lo es , tu eres mi heredera por eso puedo hablar contigo "

" no entien y que es eso de heredera "

" te acuerdas ayer en el rio cuando caíste que no recuerdas nada , en ese momento estuviste a punto de morir y te di todo mi poder convirtiéndote en mi sucesor "

" o bueno gracias por eso pero que quieres de mi "

"Quiero que seas mi represéntate "

" por que "

"por que yo soy un espíritu y solo persona con un rango de poder espiritual y que sean buena de corazón pueden vernos "

" nos , cuantos hay"

" somos 7 en total "

"7 y que animales son esta la diosa lobo , la diosa perro , la diosa mono , la diosa serpiente , la diosa zorro , la conejo y yo que soy la diosa gato "

"y porque quieres que te represente "

"es que hemos echo una alianza con los vongolas ya que la decima generación es la reencarnación de la primera generación y como éramos aliados en ese entonces los ayudamos pero estos cientos de años no , por que los vongola ahora son una organización ruin y corrupta pero con la decima tenemos esperanzas de que cambien , te escogi como tal para ayudarme "

" si te ayudare te lo devo "

"gracias y los vongolas son tus amigos "

"tsuna-sam , gokudera-kun , yamamoto-kun, ryohei-san , mokuro-kun y hibari-san ellos son la decima generación vongola "

"si y el niño vaca también , nos reuniremos con ello de hoy a una semana "

"tan pronto "

"si por eso quiero entrenarte , para ser fuerte y protegerlos "

"y que tengo que hacer "

" te di mis poderes ,no te controlare solo abitare tu cuerpo para aconsejarte y podre salir para pelear si lo necesitas "

"entiendo y las otras "

" a esas son tus amigas ya las veras, después de clases, a horas las diosas les están diciendo todo y todas ya aceptaron ser una animali sacri prima y tu lo eres ahora " dijo metiéndose en el cuerpo de haru

"eres cálida "

Mientras con los vongola

"ya estamos reunidos y no viene " dijo tsuna y callo del cielo una bola de flama pero no se estrello solo floto cerca de donde estaban ellos y de esta salió una chica peli azul con ojos del mismo color , piel blanca y con un kimono rosa corto hasta arriba de la rodilla con las orillas y unas sandalias café y calcetas arriba de la rodilla.

Cuando la chica puso un pie en el suelo se tropezó y callo

"esta bien "

"si es que soy muy torpe , mucho gusto familia vongola, son la diosa zorra y este es mi descendiente "dijo señalando su cuerpo " a estoy a qui para darles la información de la reunión , será en el templo nanimori a la media noche , por favor no traigan a otros animales "

"porque "

"otros animales nos odian por eso "

" y quien es tu sucesor "

" no te dire , prometimos no revelar las identidades de nuestro sucesor hasta que ellos quieran "

" porque "

" por seguridad de que nos traicionen y estas chicas no queden involucradas bueno si eso es todo me voy, a y los sucesores son de esta escuelas "

" todos "

" si incluso nuestra líder , si se fijan bien en las chicas de esta escuela se darán cuenta y son personas muy cercanas a ustedes , adiós nos veremos en otro momento " dijo desapareciendo en una bola de llamas

"espera "

" se fue decimo "

"dijo que eran personas que nosotras conocemos quienes serán "

" será fácil reconocer al lobo y perro , peros los otros serán difíciles "

"entiendo nuestra prioridad es encontrarlas "

"si tsuna su prioridad es encontrarlas mas a la líder si encuentran a la líder las encuentran a todas , haora que lo pienso esa chica no se parece a chomeri "

" si juraría que es chomeri si fuera timida como esta "

" vongola me estas diciendo que mi querida nagi es una de ellas "

"no estamos seguros mokuro, también están de probabilidad kyoko, haru ,hana e i-pin sin nombra a las amigas de haru sakí e yuki también son probabilidades "

" mejor terminemos con el almuerzo y a la salida hablamos de eso "

En jardín de la escuela nanimori .unas chicas estaban comiendo su almuerzo junto con unos animales .

"entonces los que nos quieres decir, es que somos su sucesores y que tenemos que representarlos en una reunión con la familia vongola " dijo hana

"si más o menos " dijo el perro y todos entendieron

"pero me queda una duda , quienes son la familia vongola " dijo kyoko

" a eso pues veras son" no pudo terminar porque llego chomeri-chan

" hola, ya les avise donde nos vamos a reunir , al decimo líder vongola y guardianes " dijo el zorro dentro del cuerpo de chomeri

"bueno, puedes des transformarte, porque si no alguien puede verte" dijo haru

"si " dijo esta volviendo a su forma

"y pregunto algo " dijo la gata a la zorra

" si pregunto el bebe , quienes eren los sucesores "

" y que le dijiste "pregunto la gata

" les dije que eran estudiantes de nanimori y que son cercanos a ellos " dijo el zorro como si nada

" estas loca ,con esa información nos pueden encontrar ,además haru y las chicas quedan expuestas tonta " dijo el lobo al zorro

"cálmate , lo que paso ,ya paso, y no se puede hacer nada, solo nos queda ,que no nos descubran y entrenar a las chicas de ahora en adelante con sus instinto animales, a y ustedes no deben acercase a ellos " dijo la gata

"y quienes son los vongola " pregunto hana

" se lo diré en categoría de guardianes " iso pausa y continuo

" el guardián del sol, el sol que siempre ilumina a la familia, ryohei sasawa,

el guardián del trueno, el trueno que absorbe los golpes del enemigo como un para rayos y esconde un ataque mucho mayor , lambo collali ,

el guardián de la lluvia ,la lluvia que siempre lava todo de las batallas , yamamoto takeshi ,

guardián de la tormenta, la tormenta que siempre ataca simultáneamente, gokudera Hayato,

guardián de la niebla, la niebla que nunca es atrapada , mokuro roduko ,

el guardián de la nube, la nube siempre divagando , que ayuda a la familia desde un lugar determinado, kyokoya hibari ,

y el cielo , que comprende y entiende a los demás bajo su poder , sawada tsunayoshi , ellos son la familia que siempre protege al cielo "

"entonces tsuna y los demás son los vongolas " dijo i-pin

" si y ustedes no deben acercarse a ellos "dijo la gata

"pero yo tengo que verme con hibari-san todos los días " dijo haru

"porque" dijo kyoko

"es que, bueno veras, hibari no quería ir a ver a tsuna y a los demás , le dije que aria cualquier cosa si el iba , me dije que a cambio de ir yo tenia que darle un pastel todos los días en la hora del almuerzo " dijo avergonzada

"bueno eso esta bien ,dejemos lo así y continuemos comiendo " dijo la gata.

Y todas terminaron su almuerzo casi tranquilamente, porque no querían que ciertos chicos descubrieran, si no hasta la reunión de una semana.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap3: un día escolar, casi normal

Después de enterarse de que haru y las demás tendrán que entrenar para ser sucesores, y que tendrán que verse con tsuna y los demás como animali sacri prima .

Después de enterarse de eso, pasaron el día casi normal, en la salida

Haru nos vamos juntas - dijo kyoko

Si por que no a pasemos comprando pastel –dijo recordando el trato con el prefecto

Si haru , salgamos nos están esperando las chicas – dijo kyoko señalando por la ventana a saki, yuki ,hana , i-pin y nagi discutiendo

Si tienes razón , si no vamos seguro se matan- dijo haru en broma

A haru hoy en la noche hay que ir al parque para entrenar nuestros poderes – dijo la peli dorada

Si kyoko – dijo haru

Mientras tanto con los vongolas reunidas en salón múltiple

Bien cómos nos enteraremos de quienes son los sucesores reborn- dijo tsuna

Muy fácil sus instintos las traicionaran – dijo reborn

Que quieres decir – dijo yamamoto

Lo que quieres decir, es que las tentemos con los instintos animales – dijo reborn

Como – dijo ryohei

Asiendo una actividad donde todas las chicas de la escuela participen – dijo reborn

Que clase de actividad – dijo hibari

Un festival deportivo, donde se clasifiquen quien es mas fuerte , las que salgan mas fuertes son las sucesoras y una pista de obstáculos donde pongamos sus tentaciones animales – dijo reborn

Me parece bien – dijo mokuro

A mi también- dijo lambo

Entonces hibari podemos hacerlo – dijo reborn

Que ganare yo, bebe – dijo hibari a reborn

Te arreglare una cita con haru – dijo el bebe

Bien, trato – dijo el pelinegro sellando el trato " que rápido " dijeron en sus mentes todos

Cuando aremos eso – dijo gokudera

Lo aremos mañana a mas tardar – dijo reborn

Pero tendremos poco tiempo – dijo tsuna

Mis subordinados lo aran – dijo el pelinegro

Bien ,ahora que me doy cuenta , don de esta las chicas – dijo el bebe

Se fueron a la pastelería, a comer pasteles , porque – dijo lambo

Hay que vigilarlas, pero que ellas no se den cuenta – dijo reborn

Porque – dijo tsuna

Por cualquier cosa – dijo reborn

Entonces le llamo – dijo lambo y llamo a haru y esta contesto y puso el alta voz

Haru- dijo la vaca

Hola lambo-chan como estas – dijo la castaña feliz

Bien tsuna quiere hablar contigo- dijo bandola el teléfono a tsuna

Tsuna-san pasa algo malo – dijo la castaña preocupada

No, no solo quería saber donde estas, por que en estos tiempo es muy peligroso andar solo – dijo muy nervioso

A bueno estoy en mi casa junto a kyoko, hana, sakí, yuki, i-pin y nagi , comiendo pastel- dijo como si nada

A bueno solo preguntaba , a mañana hay un festival deportivo – dijo el castaño cambiando de tema

Un festival , que no seria dentro de un mes – dijo preocupada

Pues si pero lo cambiaron para mañana – dijo el castaño y a lo lejos se oía ruidos de peleas y explosiones – que es ese ruido

Ho eso , es una película de acción que compre se llama " piensa haru , piensa , ya se "una guerra muy dura ( A: en realidad se llama una guerra muy perra )- dijo nerviosa

Podemos ir a verla – dijo tsuna feliz , a lo que haru se puso aun mas nerviosa

No ,no pueden- dijo muy nerviosa y tsuna sospecho

Por que no- dijo serio

Por que , veras tsuna la madrastra de sakí es diseñadora de ropa femenina y le pidió a sakí que nos diera unos diseños para regalárnoslo , no puedes venir por que estamos en ropa interior- dijo zafándose, a lo de chicas en ropa interior todos se sonrojaron menos hibari y mokuro que sonrieron pervertida mente

O bueno no savia – dijo apenado

No importa , tengo que irme adiós – dijo colgando

Tenia prisa – dijo mokuro

Eso la ase mas sospechosa , lastima que no podemos espiarlas , porque si lo asemos algunos les daría hemorragia nasal – dijo reborn refiriéndose a tsuna y a los demás

Es una lastima – dijo mokuro y hibari al mismo tiempo

En otra parte con las chicas

Quien era haru - dijo kyoko muy cansada después de pelear

A era tsuna – dijo levantándose del suelo

Y que quería – dijo hana dejando de pelear con i-pin

Me dijo que mañana es el festival deportivo de la escuela – dijo haru acercándose a las chicas

Debe de ser una trampa – dijo la gata apareciendo de la nada

Una trampa , como va a ser una trampa – dijo hana

Un festival deportivo es perfecto para ver quien es mas fuerte , mas rápido y mas ágil- dijo la gata

Muy cierto ,lo que hay que a ser es no ganar en nada , yuki tu estas en kendo , saki tu estas en tiro con arco, i-pin tu estas en artes marciales , hana tu estas en los cien metros , kyoko tu estas en voleibol y yo soy sustituto de todas ustedes, hay que ver primero que retos son , y no hay que ganar ni perder , aunque nos insulten sino tsuna y los demás se darán cuenta – dijo haru

Muy cierto , ahora cambiando de tema oí que le dijiste que estábamos probándonos ropa, que te pregunto- dijo yuki

Que si podía venir y le dije que la madrastra de sakí es diseñadora de ropa femenina y le pidió a sakí que nos diera unos diseños para regalárnoslo , no puedes venir por que estamos en ropa interior , eso le dije y me creyó – dijo haru y tocaron el timbre de la casa

Será tsuna y los demás- dijo kyoko

No creo , mejor abre – dijo hana y haru abrió la puerta y se encontró con uni

Uni-chan que ases aquí – dijo haru sorprendida

Hola haru, vine a qui por que ella me llamo – dijo señalando a la gata

Como – dijo haru pero no pudo terminar por que la detuvo la gata

Yo la llame para que les ayudara en el entrenamiento – dijo explicando

Lo siento me costo encontrarla – dijo la monita saliendo de hombro de esta

Ya me preguntaba donde estabas – dijo i-pin

Entonces tu – dijo haru

Una de mis misiones es ayudar a los sucesores a desarrollarse y llegar al punto de fusión- dijo uní sentándose en el sofá

Fusión que fusión- dijo hana

No lo saben , no se los a dicho – dijo preguntándole a la gata

No, se los diría después – dijo la gata sentándose cerca de uni

La fusión es cuando ustedes desarrollan sus poderes totalmente ósea toman características animales con sus instintos – dijo explicando la peli verde

Ósea que nos convertiremos en animales al final – dijo yuki sarcásticamente

No, solo les saldrá orejas y cola de su despectivo animal, junto a sus instintos – dijo como si nada - pero los mas problemáticos serán los del perro, zorro y el mas del gato –

Porque – dijo nagi

Porque los perro son demasiado pegados a la persona que le gusta , los zorro son muy seductores con pareja que escogen y los gatos son los peores – dijo uni

Lo dices como si fuera la mala – dijo la gata

Quienes son a los que escogieron – dijo uni

Hana es la serpiente ,saki es perro ,kyoko el lobo ,i-pin el mono , nagi el zorro ,yuki la coneja y yo soy el gato – dijo haru

Les aconsejo que investiguen sobres sus animales y tu haru eres el líder tu decidirás si ellas necesita utilizar todos sus poderes o no – dijo uni

Que presionada me siento – dijo haru sarcásticamente

No te preocupes lo aras bien – dijo yuki

Gracias – dijo abrazándola – y cuando comenzaran los cambios –

Dentro de 5 días pero mientras mas peleen mas rápido será porque – dijo la gata

Para estar preparada – dijo haru

Bueno cambiando de tema que vamos a comer que casi anochece- dijo i-pin

Porque no compramos pizza y nos quedamos a dormir en tu casa – dijo kyoko

Si por que no – dijo sakí

Buen decidido asemos una pi llamada – dijo yuki y todas dijeron si al mismo tiempo menos haru " ah , van a destrozar mi casa otra vez si este es un dia casi normal" pensó y sonriendo

Cap.4: el festival deportivo " tenemos a una nos faltan 6 ".


	4. tenemos a una faltan 6

Cap.4: el festival deportivo " tenemos a una nos faltan 6 ".

Haru caminaba a la escuela con su ropa deportiva pero no le gustaba por que otros estudiaste de otras escuelas la miraban mas especifico hombres y le silbada y esta se sonrojo pero mejor lo ignoro y siguió su camino al llegar a nanimori.

se dio cuenta que todas las chicas estaban con el uniforme deportivo y los chicos solo babeaban , bueno el uniforme deportivo femenino de nanimori era un shors cortos pegados que mostraba el trasero de color rojo y la camisa blanca con mangas que delineaban la figura y resaltaba los pecho de las chicas.

haru tenia sus pechos desarrollados muy bien, en ese momento llegaron kyoko , hana , nagi , i-pin yuki y Saki pero abia un problema los chicos no dejaban de ver a saki con ojos lujuriosos ya que tenia unos pechos un poco mas grandes que los de haru y esta los tiene grandes

que paso - dijo haru

es que saki no quiere competir – dijo hana

porque – dijo haru

es que saki esta usando lencería de color negra – dijo yuki

queeeeeeeeeeeee – dijo haru sorprendida

lo siento no tenia otra cosa limpia – dijo apenada

eso no es lo peor – dijo i-pin

y que es – dijo haru

la primera competencia es quemados, pero en vez de pelotas de futbol, son vejigas con agua – dijo kyoko

por que – dijo haru incrédula

reborn-san dijo que asi se demostraría quien pierde y quien no – dijo nagi

nuestro uniforme deportivo es sexi , a saki le queda super sexi, mas este mojado , en pocas palabras , si mojan a saki todos los chicos la acosaran por el reto del año – dijo yuki y la mencionada se sonrojo mucho en ese momento se activaron los altavoces y se cerraron las puertas de nanimori

bien la competencia empieza en 1 minuto asique todos vallan a la cancha- dijo un maestro y todos fueron y apareció reborn en una tarima, vestido de maestro de deportes, con un micrófono y a la par de la tarima un montón de de baldes con vejigas con agua y pistolas de agua

caos , como todos sabemos hoy estamos asiendo un festival deportivo donde solo participaran las chicas- y todas las chicas isieron un mollin - ya que todas las chicas tienen malas notas e este deporte, se iso para que tengan una mejor nota ,y las chicas que ganen en la competencia tendrán un premio- y todas chcas se pusieron feliz

que planea - dijo en voz baja hana

serán 7 competencias en total, y el premio es una semana todo pagado en las aguas termales flor de loto, y todas las chicas tienen que participar, la primera competencia sera, quemados de agua , se descalificaran las que se monjen , la ultima que este seca gana - dijo reborn todas las chicas entusiasmadas por el premio

saki - dijo haru seria

qquee,- dijo nerviosa

chicas lo que reborn planea es ver nuestra agilidad esquivando los globos con agua y los ataque con pistola, no te preocupes saki no permitire que te mojes - dijo haru

yo tampoco - dijo kyoko

ni yo - dijo yuki y las demás

gracias chicas - dijo feliz

bien hay que protegerla a toda costa - dijo haru seria

bien la competencia comienza ahora - dijo reborn y todas las chicas agarraron todo , haru y las demás agarraron pistolas y todas las chicas empezaron mojarse y todos lo chicos como tontos viendo a las chicas con sus uniformes mojados que se podían ver claramente la lencería de distintos colores

esto es perturbarte- dijo tsuna , viendo la competencia a la par de todos sus guardianes

estoy de acuerdo - dijo yamamoto

kufufufu , que dices vongola disfruta el espectáculo, - dijo mokuro con una sonrisa juguetona

bien solo que dan 14 personas - dijo reborn refiriéndose a haru, kyoko, i-pin, nagi , hana, saki y yuki y otras hicas de grados superiores

bien solo que dan unas tontas - dijo chica uno

si eso es cierto sempai - dijo chica dos

ataquemos a esa tonta que siempre habla con yamamoto sempai -dijo chica tres , todas se pusieron en pocicion para atacar a saki y haru se dio cuenta

protejan a saki - dijo en voz baja y todas se usieron en frente del ataque y todas salieron mojadas esecto saki

que tontas proteger a alguien , es una estupidez - dijo chica 1 todas se sonrojaron ya que estaban mojadas y se podían ver su ropa interior y que siertas personas que a ellas les gustan estaban viéndolas fijamente

creo que me voy - dijo kyoko y todas la siguieron menos haru

saki te doy la autorisacion para que utilices tu habilidades y derotar esas idiotas - dijo haru seria

hai - dijo saki feliz antes de irse ,haru les dio una mirada fría a las chicas y susurro " caerán " luego se dio la vuelta y vio que hibari le miraba cierta parte de su cuerpo y esta vio la parte era su camisa mojada por el ataque , que se adaptaba bien a su cuerpo y mostraba su bracear celeste , se sonrojo y cubrió su parte expuesta y se fue con las demás

y que piensas a ser - dijo chica 3 y saki empezó a desenredarse el cabello ( lo tiene en una trenza , por si se les olvido XD ) y lo dejo suelto todos los chicos se sonrojaron , incluyendo yamamoto

bien haru me a dado permiso - dijo en susurro

tonta - dijo una de las chicas y atacaron a saki esta hábilmente esquivo los ataques - májenla - dijo una y se pusieron en pocicion y dispararon con las pistolas de agua , renacer sonrió ante este acto y pensó " perfecto ya la identificamos " saki, hábilmente lo esquivo salto encima de las chicas y las mojo a todas , cuando callo al suelo callo como un perro en guardia

bien la ganadora es saki - dijo renacer a cercándose, dándole un sobre y le susurro " eres una de las sucesoras verdad tendrás que decirme quien es tu jefe " después de eso se alejo y esta quedo preocupada y se fue a decirle a haru , esta no esperaba que el bebe la siguiera junto a los vongolas

* * *

><p>perdón la la ortografía y comenten<p>

XD,

avances :

un hombre de pelo negro , ojos rojos y vestido con un traje se casero a haru

así que tu eres haru miuro , líder de la familia sagrada , mucho gusto soy emanuel , mi jefe le da esta rosa azul , me dijo que con vinaria con su cabello cuando aya madurado - dijo dándole la rosa con un liston negro en ella, haru lo agaro

quien es tu jefe - dijo la castana seria

no se preocupe , lo conocerá pronto , de todos modos el y usted están ... me tengo que ir adiós - dijo recojiendo a un chico ruvio del suelo mal erido , antes de irse le dio una mirada a los vongola derrotados en el suelo " patetico" penso y dirijio su mirada a los guardianes de miuro cansadas y en su forma liberada con orejas y cola, sonrio "esto sera divertido" y desapareció

tendrás que explicarme esto neko- sama


End file.
